Desert Wolves
by bluegoldrose
Summary: "But Ashara's daughter had been stillborn..." -Ser Barristan Selmy. What if Ashara's daughter lived? What if Ashara Dayne raised Jon Snow alongside her own bastard? What if Ned Stark never stopped loving Ashara even when he fell in love with Catelyn? Lord Stark's bastard and true born children are kept apart, until the tides of war bring them together.
1. A Difficult Arrangement

Ashara Dayne held her daughter close as she watched the horses and carriage approaching Starfall. A messenger had arrived a few hours earlier, informing House Dayne of the approaching men. Her brother Arthur was dead; slain in combat by Lord Eddard Stark. Lord Stark was coming to return Ser Arthur's sword.

When the men arrived, she arranged rooms for them. An hour later, she met Lord Stark in the privacy of the solar which had been her father's. There was an awkward silence between them as he laid Dawn upon the table before her. She touched the sword gingerly, biting back her tears.

"Did you kill him," she questioned quietly. She kept her eyes trained upon the blade, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Yes," he answered eventually. She could hear the pain in his voice. "It was never supposed to be like this. He was guarding my sister. I would never have let harm come to her. They raised up their swords and we fought back. Only two of us survived the day."

"May the gods give him rest." She finally looked up at him, seeing the anguish in his eyes. "I heard that you have married."

"Ashara I..."

She cut off his words. "You're sorry? I know that during the war our families were on opposite sides, but do you really think an apology will heal the hurts I feel? I have a daughter Ned. Alysanne is your firstborn. What will become of her?"

"A daughter? I did not know. There was no word of you after Harrenhal. I thought that you had forgotten me."

"Forgotten you? I gave you my virtue."

"I know," he muttered softly. "What would you have me do? I am wed to Catelyn Tully. I will send you support for the child and when she is of age I will find a husband for her."

"Is that what you think I want? Money and a place to ship my child off to when she gets older?" He looked at her in quiet confusion. "I wanted a husband. I wanted a man who would love me and my daughter."

"I do love you. I barely know my wife but she is near to term with my child, and may have already given birth. I would rather have married you, but I cannot change what has come to pass."

Her resolve crumbled at his declaration of love. She broke down in tears and he pulled her close. He cried quietly against her as she sobbed loudly. The war had taken much away from both of them. Their fathers and brothers had both died in for hopeless cause. He pulled her away gently and cupped her face in his hands. With his thumbs he wiped the tears from her eyes. She wiped his tears away with her own fingers.

"I will always love you Ashara, but I must do my duty to my wife."

"I know. I will always love you too." She gently kissed his lips, on impulse. To her shock, he kissed her back. She could have gladly died in his embrace. A part of her did die when he pulled away. He backed away a few paces, as though he could not control himself if he remained close.

"I need to ask a favor of you. If you say no I will understand."

"This is about the child you brought with you?" Lord Stark had arrived with only himself, Lord Howland Reed, two women, some animals, and an infant. Neither woman was the child's mother, as neither was producing milk. Ashara had called for a wet-nurse for the baby boy when the four adults were being settled into rooms.

He nodded slowly, trying to find the words to say. "He needs to be protected. If he could be raised here beside our daughter..."

"Whose child is he?" She had a fairly strong suspicion about the child, but she wanted to hear him say the truth.

"Please Ashara, just protect him."

"No Ned, I want to hear you say the truth. You want me to raise your sister's bastard don't you?"

"He is not a bastard," he nearly shouted. There was rage and despair in his voice. "Your brother died to protect him. The future King. My sister's son. Arthur was protecting his future King from anyone, including his own uncle. You already have one child with me, a second would not raise any suspicions."

Her brother died to protect the boy. That was the sticking point in her mind. Her brother had loved Prince Rhaegar so much that he was willing to die for Rhaegar's unborn child. "How will I keep him safe if anyone grows suspicious? House Dayne is sworn to House Martell. They are unlikely to support the son of the Dragon's _mistress_." Lyanna Stark was called the Dragon's Whore, but telling Lyanna's brother such a thing seemed unkind.

He pulled a crumpled parchment from within his vest. "I found this in the tower where Lyanna died." He passed the letter to her solmenly. "We burned all other evidence of the truth, letters and notes. We built cairns for the dead and took the animals with us. I kept this letter as a reminder."

_Lady Lyanna,_

_Rhaegar has informed me of all that has transpired. I was, at first, displeased with his decisions, however I want you to know that I bear you no ill will. I suppose that I am grateful to have another woman share some of my burden. For me, to bear another child is death. You are young and strong, our prince seems to have faith that you will bear strong and healthy children. I wish the two of you well. I hope that we may all be united soon._

_-Elia_

Silent tears slipped down Ashara's cheeks as she read the letter. She had been close to Princess Elia, but never once had her friend told her the truth about Lyanna Stark. "Elia told me at Harrenhal that she was not offended by Rhaegar crowing Lyanna. I never understood why. I would have been furious, but she was calm. When I learned that I was pregnant, I was sent home. That was a month or so before the war began. Why did they keep everything such a secret?"

He shook his head sadly. "I wish that I knew. Lya died shortly after I arrived at the tower. She begged my forgiveness, told me that she had married Rhaegar, and told me to keep her son safe. She ran away. She ran away and our father and brother died. I lost you because she ran away. I want to be angry with her, but I can't. She was my little sister and she's gone."

She set the letter beside Dawn and gently grasped Ned's hand. "I will keep the boy safe. I will raise him beside our Alysanne." He rested his head against hers wearily. "If Sunspear ever has questions about him, I will show them this letter. They will support revenge if nothing else."

"I know that I ask too much of you," he murmured.

"I can bear this burden. Have you thought of a name for the boy?"

"Jon. I want to name him for Lord Arryn."

She smiled weakly. "A good name. May I meet him?"

He smiled back at her. "Of course. May I meet my daughter?" She assented gladly.

They found Jon with the nurse in Alysanne's room. The little girl toddled toward her mother happily babbling sounds that were almost words. Ashara scooped her daughter into her arms and tossed the girl slightly, causing the toddler to giggle merrily. "Lord Stark, meet your daughter." She passed the girl to Ned, and he somewhat nervously held the little girl. She had her mother's violet eyes and dark thick hair. He smiled at her and she laughed.

"Hello Alys, I'm your father." She cooperated with his attentions for a minute before squirming to be passed back to her mother. Ashara kissed her daughter before placing her on the floor near her toys. The nurse handed Jon to Ashara and she looked at the newborn boy. He had grey eyes and dark hair, though he was too young for her to see any other features. Ashara supposed that the boy would be safe enough if she claimed the boy as her own.

"They will be raised as brother and sister Ned. House Dayne will protect the children."

He responded without ever taking his eyes off of Alys. "Thank you for everything Ashara. Will you take in my sister's maids who came here?"

"Of course Ned."

"Will your brother Arron approve of these arrangements?"

Arron Dayne was now the Lord of Starfall since their father's death in the war. He was currently visiting Sunspear. She worried about his friendship with Prince Oberyn. The Red Viper of Dorne was restless since his sister's murder, and Prince Oberyn's friends were eager to join the fighting again. "Arron will be perfectly fine with the news of my son's arrival."

He looked at her smiling down at Lyanna's son and felt a sense of peace. The war had brought so much death and pain, but perhaps here there could be joy for the children. They stayed with the children until Alysanne fell asleep. Eddard and Howland tarried for a week at Starfall before beginning the long journey home.

The Lord of Winterfell tried to tell himself that he would never betray his vows to his bride. He told himself that he was a good and honorable man. However a good, honorable man would never had had to make the decisions he had made. He had taken Ashara's virtue and married another woman. He had killed the uncle to his own daughter. He was protecting the heir to the throne. A boy who would, in all likelihood, one day try to overthrow Eddard Stark's best friend. Eddard Stark was just a man. A good man, but filled with faults. Ashara was his weakness. Ashara was his love and joy and shame. He left her with child when he returned to the North.

* * *

><p><em>This story will somewhat follow canon, though it is clearly AU.<em>

_I hope that you enjoy the adventure!_

**_Revised 11-4-14_**


	2. With Deepest Affection

_...I have named him Arthur, Sand of course. His eyes are grey like yours and Jon's. Prince Oberyn said that I was like to have a brood to rival his own. I laughed at that suggestion. I have no interest in anyone but you, and you are in Winterfell with your bride and son._

_Congratulations on the birth of your heir. I do wish for you to have many happy and healthy children with your bride. I know that she must hate me, but let her rest assured that I will remain in Dorne, at Starfall, with our children. I hope that these southern wolves of mine may meet your northern wolves one day. I know that is unlikely, but it is still a hope._

_Prince Oberyn has taken a liking to Jon. He hopes to train Jon in all manner of weapons when he is older. My brother Arron is fully in favor of Prince Oberyn training Jon. They are also contemplating training dear Alys with weapons. I have told them that they may train the boys to fight, but not Alysanne. I am unconvinced that my request will be heeded._

_It seems that Lord Arryn was able to prevent Dorne from raising its banners against the Iron Throne in favor of the Prince Viserys. I am grateful that we will have peace for now._

_There is much that I would wish to say to you. For now I will wish you and your family good health. Know that myself and our children are well._

_With deepest affection,_

_Ashara Dayne_

Lord Arron Dayne had been somewhere between terrified and furious when he arrived at Starfall and Ashara told him about Jon. He worried that the servants would let information slip. He questioned her about the wet-nurse Wylla and the two servants of Lady Lyanna Stark. The servant girls had accompanied Princess Elia from Dorne to King's Landing. They claimed to want revenge as desperately as House Martell for the deaths of Elia and her children. They were sequestered until Prince Oberyn was told the truth about Jon Sand. Prince Oberyn took the girls away with him, and Arron never asked what became of them.

The wet-nurse had come to adore Jon and said that she would die before letting any harm come to the boy. Arron assured her that she would die if anyone learned the truth of the child's birth. No one else in the serving staff had even been aware that a new child was in the castle.

"How will you convince people that this child is yours Asha?"

"I was kept in private apartments since I became pregnant with Alys, not even our servants saw me. I only met Lord Stark and his party because your wife and Allyria knew that I had not spoken with him about our child. Who will say that I did not meet with Lord Stark during the war and have this child with him? They know that Alys is his."

Arron swore fiercely at her. "This was idiotic and rash! I wish you would think these things out instead of running headfirst into danger!"

The same day that Ashara and Arron had fought, Prince Oberyn asked about Jon's parentage. She lied to him, but he did not believe her, to her great fear. He wanted to kill the boy, believing the child to be the son of the "dragon's whore". It took Elia's letter for the Red Viper to be appeased. He had known of the great affection between Elia and Ashara. In honor of his sister's memory, he swore to keep the secrets of House Dayne protected. Oberyn burned the letter, to Ashara's horror. He told her that it was for the safety of them all. He swore to avenge Elia, even if it meant his own death.

After Lord Arryn's visit with Prince Oberyn, Dorne withdrew from the politics of Westeros. They learned quiet patience as House Baratheon strengthened itself in King's Landing. In secret, during the years of waiting, a pact was signed betrothing Jon of House Targaryen, King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and First Men to Princess Arianne Martell. Tabs were kept on Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys as they wandered the Free Cities. By the grace of the gods, Jon was protected and did not have to run in fear throughout Essos. Westeros cared little for Dorne and Dorne believed that Jon Sand was the son of Ashara Dayne and Eddard Stark.

_Lord Stark,_

_I am pleased to hear that a daughter has been born to you and your wife Lady Catelyn. Our southern pack is doing well. They are growing too fast Ned! Arron's wife is due in six months' time, so there will be an heir to House Dayne at last!_

_Prince Oberyn insists that the children are old enough to hold small spears. I promise you that the idea of them fighting terrifies me. I think of my brother Arthur dying in battle whenever I see Alys, Jon, or Arthur holding a wooden spear._

_It is selfish of me to say this, but I wish that you could visit the children. They adore their uncle and the Martells, but they will want to know their father one day._

_Ashara_

The Greyjoy Rebellion brought Arron Dayne out of Dorne and into battle again. He and his men joined the strength of the armies fighting for King Robert, after Eddard came to visit. Lord Stark brought his armies south in pursuit of Lord Balon's fleets. The northerners made port at Starfall to rest and resupply. Lord Stark also felt that it was time that he met his son. The Stark men were given lodgings within the castle when they arrived. The northerners did not question their liege lord's commands.

Ned Stark was as handsome as the day Ashara had first laid eyes upon him at Harrenhal. He greeted her courteously, and she introduced him to the children. Alysanne, now aged seven, had had mass of dark curly hair that hung low on her back, her eyes were the same vivid violet as her mother's. Jon and Arthur were both very similar in appearance with grey eyes and brown hair. Jon was leaner, taller, and his hair was thinner, but he looked very much a Stark.

"Children, this is your father, Eddard Stark the Lord of Winterfell." The children all bowed to him politely.

Ashara noticed the sadness that filled Ned's eyes as he looked at the children. "I am pleased to meet all of you. Although I did have the pleasure of meeting the elder two of you some years ago."

"Mother says you have other children too," Alys chirped.

"I do, Robb and Sansa, they are your younger half-brother and half-sister." He knelt down so that he was on level with the three children. Arthur clung back against his mother, but the other two stood close to their Lord Father. "I wish that I could spend more time with all of you. I am afraid that I will not remain in the south long. We are fighting a war against a rebellious lord. I felt that since I was already so far south that it was well past time to introduce myself to all of you."

"May we write to you father," Jon asked politely.

Ned smiled at the boy. "Every day if you wish. I will speak with each of you at length, but I must also speak with your mother." He gave each of them a hug and a kiss before leaving them to walk with Lady Ashara. "I have missed so much time with them," he said eventually. "I remember holding Alys when she was still just a babe and now she looks half a young lady."

"Would that we did not live on opposite sides of the country."

His lips pressed together grimly. "I think it wiser that we do. Cat and I are affectionate toward one another, but I think that she prefers to ignore my war children."

"War children? Is that what they are?" Ashara laughed at the notion.

He gave a non-committal shrug. "I think that if it were just Alys, she could forgive me. Alys was conceived at Harrenhal, when Cat was betrothed to Brandon. Jon and Arthur on the other hand... She sees them as a threat to Robb."

"To Robb? Do you really think that I would put my sons up against their half-brother?"

He took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "No, I do not, my wife does."

She sighed. "I want them to know their brother and sister. I want them to know you."

He kissed her hands. "I want to know them. I want to know what stories they listen to at night. I want to know the songs they sing. I want to know their favorite colors."

"Alys loves green. Jon's favorite color is white. Arthur's favorite color at the moment is red." She smiled sadly at him and his eyes were clouded with sadness again. She caressed his cheek gently. "Spend time with them my love. A week of rest for you and your men will also give you time to spend with all of them. Be grateful that Prince Oberyn is not here for a change. He has taken to teaching Jon everything he knows about weapons."

Ned's eyes narrowed at her. "He knows doesn't he?"

She gave him a slow nod of her head. "For years now. He is training Jon for the future."

"What future? I am fighting for House Baratheon against a rebel House. The Martells need to let their vendetta die before it kills us all."

She glared at him. "_You_ are the one who left me with the children to raise alone! _You_ are the one who gave me the responsibility to keep them safe! I am doing the best I can to raise them, protect them, and guide them. All the while you get to stay in Winterfell with your Riverlands bride. Are you happy with her? Do you love her? Or is she just your duty?"

"I love you both," he whispered quietly. She pressed her lips to his, wanting him to respond. He hesitated at first, and then responded with an equal passion. He followed her willingly to her chambers that day, and the days that followed. He spent his days with the children and with her.

If Lord Eddard Stark's men noticed their liege lord's indiscretions, they did react outwardly while at Starfall. When he left, Lord Arron and his men followed. When the Greyjoy Rebellion ended, Lord Eddard Stark returned to Winterfell with Theon Greyjoy as his ward. Lord Arron Dayne never returned. He died off the coast of Pyke, leaving his young son Edric as the Lord of Starfall.

Lucas Sand was born nine months after Lord Stark left Starfall.


	3. Swordplay

"Jon!" Alysanne had been pounding on his door and calling his name for some minutes, but Jon Sand was far too comfortable to bother leaving his bed. When she did not tire of trying to rouse his attention, he made to move from the bed. His movement was stopped by a pair of very strong legs pinning his own to the bed.

"Tyene, I need to answer the door before Alys knocks it down." The blonde viper unburied her face from the pillows of Jon's bed and slowly opened her eyes. She was by far one of the most enticing women Jon had ever seen, and the first to have entered his bed. Their trysts had begun a moon past, and he did not like to think upon them ending anytime soon. She gazed at him with a predatory smile. "Then she could join us."

Jon made a face at that. Tyene's tastes in bed partners was something that Jon had yet to comprehend. "I have no interest in sharing my bed with my own sister."

She shrugged, the silk sheet falling off her body. "You could watch." She laughed merrily and untangled herself from him. He felt that he could watch Tyene forever, but not with Alys. He grudgingly got out of the bed and pulled on his trousers before opening the door for his sister.

She pushed her way inside and handed him a paper. "A letter from father. He is coming south to be the Hand of the King."

Jon sat down near the window to read the letter. "Lord Stark is coming south," Tyene asked from across the room. She had yet to bother leaving the bed or covering herself in the slightest.

"He said that he should arrive in King's Landing in a month's time," Alys replied. "He says that he will visit us a few months after he has been settled in King's Landing."

Tyene laughed. "I am certain that _Lady_ Stark will love that. Will your father give you yet another brother when he comes to visit?" Alysanne gaped at the Viper's daughter. Tyene stood and found a robe to drape herself in. "Are you really so shocked Alys? It seems every time Lord Stark and Lady Ashara meet another Sand is born."

Jon let out a snorting laugh. "She is right Alys. How else to you explain Lucas?"

Alysanne sighed in defeat. "I am just happy that we can see father again. Lucas has never met father, and I only barely remember his visit during the Greyjoy Rebellion."

"We could see father if we ever just rode north to visit." That earned derisive looks from Alys and Tyene.

"Oh yes, that would go over well when we pass through the Riverlands. Oh pay no mind to us, we are just the children of Lord Stark, but not the ones who have Tully blood. Then we would arrive at the gates of Winterfell after months of travel to find a warm welcome from our father whom we don't know, our half-siblings whom we have never met, and their mother who surely hates our very existence."

"I think I would enjoy seeing that," Tyene gave them her most angelic smile.

"You should ride with us to King's Landing when our father arrives," Jon offered.

She shook her head. "Father has forbidden us from leaving Dorne."

"And mother has forbidden _us_ from leaving as well."

Jon gave her a condescending smirk. "I _have_ left before. I went with Prince Oberyn to Oldtown just last month." Alysanne walked to the bed, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at his head. He caught the pillow and laughed. "Don't blame me for being one of the Prince's squires. Mother prefers having all of us here, and as a girl you are like to leave last."

Tyene tsked at him. "She has trained beside myself and my sisters. She wields a sword better than Arthur and rides better than you. Maybe my father should take her for a squire."

Alys giggled helplessly at the shock which spread across Jon's face. He had not expected his lover to say his sister should replace him at Prince Oberyn's side. "He may need to replace me with Jon anyway if he learns what the two of you have been up to lately."

Tyene tossed her hair over one shoulder casually. "Father already knows. He has never been too concerned with whom my sisters or I take as paramours. If anyone would try to harm us, then they would not live long." She took several long strides toward Alysanne. "I told Jon that you should join us and he refused."

Alys wrinkled her nose in disgust. "He's my brother Tyene, that's just wrong."

The blonde gave a defeated sigh. "It was worth asking. Will you join me in the training yard later?"

"Of course, I will be there in two hours. I still need to show the letter to Lucas."

"I will look forward to our sparring." She ran a gentle hand along Alysanne's arm and gave Jon a parting kiss before leaving the chamber.

Alys rolled her eyes. "She is incorrigible."

"She's beautiful."

"She will leave your bed soon enough for someone else's."

Jon knew what his sister was saying was true, but he did not want to think upon the eventual future. "She is free to do as she pleases, the same as you or I. Do you think that mother will let us visit father in King's Landing?"

She shook her head uncertainly, her mass of dark, thick curls waving with the motion. "I doubt it. She would tell us to wait here until he comes to visit us. You know how much she worries after all of us."

"Her desert wolves."

"I would like to meet the northern wolves."

"Snow wolves," he said with a laugh.

She laughed as well. "Can you imagine calling our brothers and sisters snow wolves?"

"Their mother would die of embarrassment I think." In a mocking, high-pitched tone he added, "_Snow_ is the northern bastard name and _these_ children are _trueborn_ Starks of Winterfell."

Her laughter quieted after a while. "I wonder what they are like. We only know their names and ages. We don't know anything else about them."

He frowned too. "They probably don't know much more about us either. Here, take the letter and show Lucas. I have to get dressed and eat before we spar later."

She took the letter from him and left to find their youngest brother. Of the four children, Alysanne was the only one with any memory of the man they called father. She could remember a tall, stern, grey-eyed man who picked her up in his arms and spun her around. Alys could also remember a man with dark hair and violet eyes. Mother said that the man with violet eyes was her uncle Arron, Edric's father. Both men had been gone from their lives for nine years.

He wrote to them regularly. They wrote to him just as often, but writing a letter and being held by a father were two very different things. The men who were their models for how a father should be were Prince Oberyn and Prince Doran Martell. Oberyn trained Jon and Arthur to exhaustion on a regular basis. Their intense training showed shown in their skill with sword, lance, and bow. Alysanne knew that Jon and Arthur would become everything their Uncle Arthur had been. Doran was kinder and gentler than Oberyn. He spoke with them for hours when they visited the Water Gardens. He taught them to play cyvasse when they finally learned to have patience.

That afternoon, Jon, Alysanne, Arthur, Tyene, Edric, Lucas, and Sarella trained in archery and spear-throwing. Spears were never Tyene's strong point, but she played willingly for a little while. Sarella's throws and arrows never missed the targets, and she won the competition. Arthur was second best for archery, followed closely by Alysanne and Jon. Jon was second best with the spear.

Tyene and Sarella merely watched when their shooting and throwing competition ended and the others began to fight with tourney swords. Edric and Lucas sparred one on one, but the elder three did not. They had stopped doing one on one sword play years before. Instead, the eldest three desert wolves fought as a free for all. Hacking, slashing, dancing, parrying, the three moved in a rhythm that was all their own. Jon nearly always won their matches, even when Arthur and Alysanne teamed up to defeat their brother. Jon moved his blade faster and more deftly than any of the rest. The only sparring partner Jon had who could defeat him regularly was Prince Oberyn.

Alys believed that some day Jon would be the best knight in all the Seven Kingdoms. She believed that some day songs would be sung about Ser Jon Sand. He defeated her first and then moved his fight to Arthur. Suddenly, Edric and Lucas turned from their match and charged toward Jon. Jon disarmed their cousin, the Lord of Starfall, first. He quite nearly defeated his remaining brothers, but Lucas tripped him and won the day. Tyene, Sarella, and Alysanne laughed and clapped for the victory of Lucas and Arthur over Jon.

"You cheated," he declared with a laugh.

"You're dead, so you can not complain," Arthur said with a smirk.

"There is no cheating in a free for all," Lucas added.

Jon shook his head in defeat. "Then I will admit defeat, but only for today."

Arthur reached out a hand and helped Jon off the ground. "You are still the best sword amongst us. You just need to learn to be the best sword when the odds are overwhelmingly against you."

"So I have been told," he muttered darkly. "Your father is a harsh task master," he told Tyene and Sarella.

"We know," they replied in unison.

Within the month, Tyene and Sarella both left Starfall for whatever adventure next struck their fancy. Near the end of the month, Lord Beric Dondarrion went north with Edric to participate in the Tournament of the Hand in King's Landing. That same evening, the household realized that Jon and Arthur were missing.

* * *

><p><em>My thanks to everyone who has read this so far. I have found the feedback interesting.<em>


	4. Tournaments

Ned hated everything about King's Landing. He hated the heat. He hated the politics. He hated leaving Catelyn and the children. Even his friend, King Robert, was wearing on him.

He knew that he needed to find answers to Jon Arryn's death. He needed to know the truth about why someone tried to murder Bran. Yet truth, it seemed, was nearly impossible to find in King's Landing. Littlefinger pointed Ned and Catelyn toward the Lannisters for the attack on Bran. Truth be told, even Ned found the lions to be suspect. The problem was a lack of proof. Yes, they had a knife and a dead assassin, but that was hardly proof enough.

So, to his ever increasing ire, Eddard Stark served as Hand of the King. Were it his will, he would have gone south to visit his children and then returned home to Winterfell. Were it his will, his bastards would have been able to visit him at Winterfell. Out of respect for Catelyn, his children with Ashara would not be permitted to visit Winterfell while Catelyn lived. He would not pain Catelyn with their presence. Their very existence hurt her more than he would ever be able to amend.

He had made a thousand mistakes in his relationship with Catelyn Tully, the greatest of those being Lucas Sand. He had not meant to touch Ashara when he visited Starfall during the Greyjoy Rebellion. He was there to rest, resupply, and visit the children. A million excuses for his actions would still just be excuses. Ashara Dayne was a weakness for him. A fire filled him whenever they met, and he had never been strong enough to resist her.

He had no reason to resist Ashara at Harrenhal, when he was young and unattached. They pledged their love and promised marriage. They made Alysanne in love.

He had not wanted to resist her at Starfall, after the war. Filled with grief, anger, and loss, they comforted one another. They kissed, wept, and made love as though they would never touch again. Arthur, named for the uncle Ned had slain, was made in emotional turmoil.

He had not been strong enough to resist his attraction to her during the Greyjoy Rebellion. Being near her and the children made him long for the life he could have had. They made love in the dark of night to hide their sins. She did not write to him about their newest son until Catelyn was near to term with Bran. Ned hid the truth for near on a year, until Catelyn found some of the letters regarding Lucas. Lucas, made in lust, was the rift which would never fully heal between Eddard and Cat.

He could see the hurt and anger flowing through Cat whenever his bastards were mentioned. So they were rarely ever mentioned, even to his true born children. Robb, Sansa, and Arya were aware that there were four children in the south who were their half-siblings. Bran knew to a lesser extent, and Rickon was ignorant to their existence.

Catelyn's fury had multiplied when he went south, even though it had been at her request and the King's command. She raged that he would go see his "southern whore". That was one of the few instances in the whole of their marriage when Ned could recall Cat raising her voice in anger toward him. He never blamed her for being so angry at him. He knew that her venom was well deserved.

Somewhere, somehow, amid all the hurt, betrayal, and lies, Eddard Stark had come to love Catelyn Tully. Ever since Rickon's birth, he believed that she had truly come to love him as well. They would smile and laugh together. She would run a soothing hand across his shoulders in passing when they were too busy with the affairs of the day to speak. There were days, many days in fact, when Catelyn would call him "my love" for any to hear. She was a better woman that he would ever deserve. She was a better woman than his brother Brandon would have deserved, had he lived and wed Cat. For all the follies Ned had committed, Brandon's were still notorious.

Then there was Jon. His sister's son whom he had claimed as his own and then left behind. Initially, Ned had told himself that he had left Jon purely for the child's safety. While Jon truly was safe with Ashara, from what Ned had seen, and from every letter he had received, a fair amount guilt weighed upon Ned from his choice to leave the boy behind. Ned came to accept that he had left Jon because he did not want to be reminded of what the child represented. Jon was the foolishness of Lyanna and the madness of the Targaryens. Jon was the result of decisions which had taken the lives of Brandon and Rickard Stark. Jon was the result of decisions which had ripped apart the future Ned had dreamed of with Ashara.

It was all so incredibly wrong. From the path Lyanna had taken to the decisions Ned had made, there was little good to be seen. Eddard Stark often wondered if he had truly ever been a good man. He wondered when he had become the person who hurt everyone whom he loved and who loved him. The only promise he had kept was to Lyanna, but even that was Ashara's doing.

Today was a matter that Ned found to be a waste of time and money: the Tournament of the Hand, being held in his honor. Sansa was simply delighted with the idea of a joust. She adored the tales of knights, tournaments, and heroes. Ned never wanted to see the day when she would realize how flawed heroes were. Arya had little interest in the tourney and was planning to spend her days "dancing". His youngest daughter had not confessed who had given her Needle, but he strongly suspected Robb of indulging her passion for swords.

* * *

><p>Sansa watched the knights and riders enter the tournament field with joy and wonder. She recognized the Kingsguard, Lord Royce, her father's men from Winterfell, and many others. There were also many riders whom Sansa did not know. At the very end of the line of riders to enter the field were two riders who wore their helms with their visors down. Their armor was finely wrought, but bore no emblem. The shields they carried bore three solid bands, purple and grey divided by white. "Mystery knights," everyone seemed to whisper. Sansa gasped in delight.<p>

Sansa's attentions were fixed upon Ser Loras Tyrell, and the two mystery knights. The mystery knights rode as though they were born atop a horse. Both were swift to unhorse their renowned competitors. Ser Jaime Lannister finally defeated the shorter of the two mystery knights after four passes on the field. He fell to the ground with a loud clanging thud. Sansa clutched her hands to her chest in fear. Ser Jaime, ever chivalrous, dismounted and offered a hand to his competitor. Once he was standing, the boy, for indeed he was just a boy of scarce a year or so older than Sansa, removed his helm.

Sansa stared at him long and hard. He had dark, thick hair, and a long face. He was too far away for her to make out many details of his looks, but she found him to have a kind face. He laughed with Ser Jaime for a few moments before limping from the field. Sansa was glad that the boy was unharmed. She hoped that he would fight in the other tournaments. Young men who entered the lists were certain to have songs written of them, she was certain of that.

The other mystery knight succeeded in unhorsing and injuring the Mountain. In their first pass, the mystery knight slid on his saddle, away from the blow of Ser Gregor. During their second pass, he hit the massive knight in the arm, and the splintered lance slid up under the armor. The Mountain fell with a horrendous shout, and blood pouring from beneath his arm. He walked angrily from the field. Sansa was glad that he was injured, since he had killed the boy earlier in the day.

Near the day's end, the final four were known. Ser Jaime Lannister, Sandor Clegane, Ser Loras Tyrell, and the mystery knight would joust on the morrow. Sansa's heart was torn between wishing for Ser Loras's victory or for the gallant mystery knight.

As Sansa and Septa Mordane walked to the feast, they were met by the two mystery knights. Sansa was certain that the boys were the knights, for she remembered the face of the shorter boy. Their armor was gone, replaced by plain clothes of grey, white, and violet.

"My lady," the elder of the boys began. His appearance was similar to the younger boy, but he was taller and leaner. His eyes were darker as well, though Sansa could not make out the color of either boy's eyes in the light of the moon and torches. "I was told that you are from House Stark?"

Her eyes widened and her pulse quickened. A mystery knight had asked about her? She smiled. "I am Sansa of House Stark. Are you alright? I was terribly worried when you fell." She addressed her question to the younger of the boys.

He gave her a brief smile, and then winced. "A few bruises, my lady. It is nothing to fret over."

"That's wonderful," she exclaimed. She did not notice her septa's frown. "May I ask your names?"

The taller boy grinned. "Jon."

"Arthur."

"Do you have houses?" Sansa may have been just a young girl, but she could tell that the boys were not just commoners.

"Sansa, it is impolite to ask so many questions," the septa scolded. "We are supposed to be at the feast."

"I... if they don't want to answer me, then they won't," she pouted.

"We are brothers, my lady," Jon replied, his eyes danced with humor. "We represent two houses. I shall win the tournament tomorrow, and tell you more then." They bowed politely to her and then took their leave. With all her heart, Sansa wished to know whom the boys truly were.

* * *

><p>The tales of two mystery knights riding in the tournament was all that anyone was speaking about the next morning before Eddard arrived at King Robert's tent. Even Robert mentioned them when he asked Ned whom he thought the victor would be. "Mystery knights, here! I thought that nonsense ended ages ago!"<p>

Ned shook his head. "As long as there are young men trying to prove something, there will be tournaments and mystery knights."

The king laughed. "You're right there Ned! The one the kingslayer knocked down was young boy. Probably thinks he's the next Barristan the Bold!"

"How old is he?"

The king took a swig of ale and laughed heartily. "Twelve or so, old enough to think himself a hero and too young to know better. The other one might be older, but he never took off his helm where anyone could see. Injured Gregor Clegane fairly well too. I am sure Tywin Lannister will not be pleased to hear how his lapdog was wounded."

Ned could not honestly say that he felt any amount of pity for the man who was called the Mountain. Especially not after he had killed Ser Hugh of the Vale. A fear crept inside, tugging at the worry in his mind. There was one house in particular that would have a vendetta against Gregor Clegane, the same house that his sons squired for, House Martell. "What colors did they wear?"

He scratched at his beard for a moment. "Purple, white, and grey, banded on their shields."

Ned swore loud enough to shock his oldest friend. "They're my sons."

"Sons?"

"My bastards."

Recognition dawned upon Robert's face. "The children with Lady Ashara? Are they truly old enough to be fighting in a tournament?"

In Ned's opinion, they were not, but he had given full responsibility of the children to Ashara. "It seems that they believe so."

He laughed at Ned's gravity. "I'll never understand how you were lucky enough to get between her legs. Lucky Ned! Two of the most beautiful women in the world and they chose you!"

Lucky was not the word Ned would have used to describe the path his life had taken. "Catelyn married me because her father willed it. Ashara..." He had felt like he was walking on air when he first met Ashara. She had been the bold one, and he had been shy. They danced together for hours. They talked, they laughed, and they kissed. There were moments when she was the most proper woman he had ever met and moments when she was completely scandalous. By the end of the tournament, they promised to wed and had made love at least ten times. "Ashara and I were young and believed that love was all that mattered."

"Married to the wrong woman."

"I never said that. I love Cat. She is a far better woman than I deserve."

"But she wasn't want you wanted nor what you were supposed to have, like me."

Ned nodded solemnly, but did not truly agree. Yes, had everyone lived and married whom they were supposed to marry, then Robert would have married Lyanna, Brandon would have married Cat, and Ned could have married Ashara. In truth, Lyanna, however much Robert adored her, would never have married him. If Rhaegar had not come along she would have found someone else to run away with, of that Ned was certain. That was Lyanna, his beautiful, willful sister.

Ashara and Catelyn were nothing like Lyanna. Between the two, Ashara was the more impulsive, the less proper, but she still understood propriety. He had only bedded her once they promised to wed. Catelyn was a duty, honor, and loyalty. She married whom her father chose. She did not complain when life was not what she had chosen. After so many years with Catelyn, it was her that he wanted at the end of the day, until the day he died. He would most likely have loved Ashara just as deeply, but that did not mean he had married the wrong woman.

"You have any other bastards in that frozen North of yours?"

He shook his head. How many times had Cat asked him that very question? "No, I have five children with Catelyn and thre... four with Ashara." He had not counted Jon, to his panic. "I have not met Lucas, so I do forget to count him sometimes. How many are you up to?" He questioned the king with a grin, and Robert burst out laughing.

"Only the gods know that answer Ned!"

They spent the rest of the morning joking and reminiscing about their youth in the Eyrie. By the time Eddard arrived at the tournament, Sansa's attention was fixed solely upon the riders. Would his daughter adore the mystery knight as much if she knew that he was one of the boys her mother despised? He shook the thought from his mind as Jon took the field against Loras Tyrell.

The Knight of Flowers was skilled, and won the adoration of the crowd with his silver armor which dazzled with sapphires. Jon's armor was plain and well fashioned. It was his riding that took everyone, including Ned's, breath away. The boy rode his sand steed as though they were one with the wind. They struck blows on the first pass, but neither was unhorsed. Ned grasped the armrests of his chair so hard that it felt as though the wood was like to splinter. This was Lyanna's son, he did not want the boy injured.

On the second pass, Jon hit Ser Loras's shield hard enough that his lance splintered and the Tyrell boy's shield cracked. Sansa gasped in fear. She adored Loras Tyrell for the rose he had given her, and adored the mystery knight for the sake of his being a mystery knight.

They led their horses around for a third pass. Both men hunched low in their seats, holding their lances true. Jon hit his opponent's shield in the same spot as before, and the Knight of Flowers flipped backward off of his horse, landing on his back. Sansa held one hand to her heart and the other to her mouth, quite nearly in tears. Jon dismounted, gave a hand to the other boy, and Loras stood. The roar of the crowd was enormous, as the two men walked off the field for the next match.

The match was close between Jaime Lannister and Sandor Clegane. The Hound rode hard and fast. Lannister rode just as well, and in the end it was the Kingslayer who won the round.

Ned's stomach churned at the sight of the Kingslayer riding against Jon. What would Lannister do if he knew who the boy he was riding against really was? Would he kill Jon on the spot? Would he bend the knee to the son of the Prince whom he had once served? Ned wished that Jon had never come to King's Landing. His presence was dangerous, too dangerous.

As the two men broke lance after lance against one another, Ned could see the ghosts who rode with Jon. With him was the impulsive spirit that inhabited Brandon and Lyanna. With him was Rhaegar's finesse. With him was Arthur Dayne's skill. With him was Oberyn Martell's training. On their sixth pass, Jon feinted with his lance, changing its positioning at the last moment and knocking Ser Jaime clean off his mount.

The cheer from the crowd was deafening. As he had done with Ser Loras, Jon dismounted and offered his hand to his opponent. The men shook hands after Lannister was standing, and Jon removed his helm. The boy was grinning, and Ser Jaime laughed at the words which passed between the two. They walked together the stands.

"A new Barristan the Bold," Ser Jaime announced when they were close enough to be heard by Ned and Robert. "He has yet to tell me his name, but said that he had to unhorse me to avenge his younger brother."

Jon's dark grey eyes shown his amusement. Ned could still see traces of the young boy he had met years before in his face. There were traces of both his parents in his face, though Ned knew what to look for to see Rhaegar in Jon. "My name is Jon, your grace," he told the king. "I wanted to win today for my father, your Lord Hand."

Ned could see Sansa's eyes widen in shock as she looked between himself and Jon. Lannister's face was such a display of surprise that Ned wanted to laugh aloud. Instead, Ned stood and took a few steps toward the boy who called him father. "You rode well today Jon. Where is your brother Arthur?"

Jon grinned sheepishly. "With Lord Dondarrion. We were not supposed to leave Dorne, but we wanted to meet you. Alys will be furious. Lord Dondarrion is aunt Allyria's betrothed, and Edric is his squire. He noticed us yesterday, so we are staying in his tents. He would have sent us back to Dorne, but we told him that we would not leave before seeing you."

With a laugh and a shake of his head, Ned embraced the young man. "It is a pleasure to see you. Sansa, I would like you to meet Jon Sand, one of your half-brothers."

The girl stood, and gave a polite curtsey. "It is a pleasure to meet you, again. You and Arthur ride well."

He gave her a bow. "You have my thanks, dear sister. My brothers, sister, and I have looked forward to meeting our northern brothers and sisters for many years."

She stared wide eyed at him for several moments before forming a reply. "We do not speak much of you at Winterfell. Mother gets angry. Sometimes father allows us to read letters that each of you has written. Will you and Arthur participate in the other competitions today?"

The fear that had been subsiding gripped Ned's heart again, when Jon affirmed her question. "We both plan to participate in the archery and melee competitions. Arthur is the best archer in Dorne, and I have yet to meet a better sword than myself," Jon boasted.

Ser Jaime, who had moved beside the King, heard the boast and laughed. "Then you have not held a sword against me."

A hint of anger flashed through Jon's eyes. "I bested you with a lance. Fight in the melee and prove those words."

He gave a smile but shook his head. "Not today, but maybe one day we can spar against each other."

"I will look forward to that day, good ser."

Their words ended, and the whole assembly walked together to the archery grounds. Sansa stood quietly by her father's side, her revelry more subdued. Sure enough, Arthur Sand was the best archer of the day, narrowly besting a young man named Anguy from the Dornish Marches.

To Ned's terror, and even Sansa's trembling, both boys competed in the melee. It was a long, brutal match. Fingers were broken, cuts were given, and the two boys who called Ned father swung their swords with ease. While many of the men grunted and snarled, the desert wolves laughed. Again, Eddard could see the ghosts who fought beside the boys. Prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur Dayne, side by side, cutting down their foes. They fought well, but in the end it was Thoros of Myr who won the melee.

Afterward, the boys were given seats at the feast, as victors of the joust and archery contests, as well as being the sons of the Hand of the King. Eddard was certain that there would be issues with his bastards having seats at the high table, so their seats were arranged amongst the lesser guests at the feast. Upon having refreshed themselves, Ned and his four children withdrew to a private area to speak.

* * *

><p><em>AN: For the purposes of this story, Robb gave Arya Needle. Ghost does not exist. Thank you to everyone for reading this tale!_


	5. Beginnings

Sansa and Arya were rather subdued throughout the feast. The knowledge that their half-brothers were present was rather distracting. Arya even forgot her pride over the bruise on her leg which she had received during her dancing lessons with Syrio. She picked at her food, anxious to meet half of the siblings which she had never met. What were they like? Did they want to meet her? Would they like a little sister who wasn't pretty, had messy hair, and could wield a sword? Or would they only like Sansa, pretty, perfect Sansa?

When the feast was nearing its conclusion, their father asked them to come with him. They walked quietly behind him, knowing that he was leading them to their brothers. Arya twisted her skirt in her hands. The boys stood up from the table before they were close, and approached with smiles.

Their father turned to introduce Arya when they were all together. "Jon, Arthur, I would like you to meet your youngest sister, Arya."

The taller boy, Jon, resembled father, and herself. Arthur did not have the same long, Stark face, but still somewhat resembled a Stark, more than most of Arya's full blooded brothers and sister. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Arya," Jon greeted with a smile.

"I'm not a lady," she spat, quickly but not unkindly. Sansa looked mortified, but Arya could swear that she saw a twinkle in her father's eyes. The boys laughed.

"She's our sister alright," Arthur chuckled. "She looks like you did when we were children. Although she is much prettier than you are."

"Of course our sisters our beautiful," Jon replied. "From every account, our mother and theirs are two of the most beautiful in all of Westeros."

Arya's eyes went wide. People never called her beautiful, with the exception of father, but he did not count. Sansa blushed prettily beside her; she was never one to avoid compliments. Their father cleared his throat. "I was hoping that we might all speak more privately."

"Of course father," Jon responded. "Lord Dondarrion's tents are nearby, and that is where Arthur and I are staying."

Jon took Sansa's arm, and Arthur took Arya's as they walked toward the tents. Forgotten was any apprehension Arya had about meeting her half-siblings. Arya quickly discovered that Arthur had a talent for making her laugh. She had been quiet and serious until he began to make the most ridiculous faces at her.

Brothers, two more brothers to get to know. Arya had known about her half-siblings for a few years, and had written to them irregularly. Meeting them however, was not something she had really considered. Mother never wanted them to be mentioned, so they seldom were ever spoken about. Arya always assumed that they could never come to Winterfell. Arya wondered why her mother hated her half-brothers and half-sister so much. Arya also wondered why her mother hated crooked stitches, torn dresses, and Arya wanting to fight with swords.

They arrived at Lord Beric's tents a short time later and were greeted warmly by the guards of Houses Dayne and Dondarrion. Jon led them all into one of the large tents. There were two chairs in the tent, which the girls were offered and accepted. Jon and Arthur took seats upon one cot and Lord Stark sat upon another cot.

"Welcome to our temporary home," Arthur announced as he sat. "Why were you not around to watch our games today and yesterday?"

Arya flushed. She had been practicing with Syrio, something which Sansa did not know about. "I... I have dancing lessons."

"What sort of dance do you learn," Jon inquired.

"Braavosi Water Dancing." To her horror, both of the boys laughed. Sansa regarded them strangely, uncertain of why they were laughing.

"That is a type of dance we know well," Jon replied. "Tell me, are a fast learner?"

Arya beamed. "I think so, most days anyway. Syrio is a good trainer. He is teaching me how to see, really see, what people are doing. He is teaching me to be a sword."

"A sword," Sansa questioned in confusion.

Arya clapped a hand over her mouth as the boys laughed and their father smiled. "Braavosi Water Dancing is a style of sword fighting," he answered.

It was Sansa's turn to cover her mouth in shock. "Arya, I am betrothed to the Prince! What would people think if they knew my sister was learning to use a sword?"

"Sweetling, I am the one who hired her trainer. If your sister is happy and you are happy, then I am content. I do not concern myself with the whisperers in the court. They spend far too much time gossiping and far too little time concerning themselves with their own problems."

"Yes father," she murmured in reply.

They shifted in awkward silence for a few moments before Arthur broke the ice again. "Arya, would you like to practice with our cousin Edric? He is not much older than yourself and is also trained in that style of sword fighting."

"Yes! I mean, may I father?"

"As long as Lord Beric is amenable to the idea of his squire joining you I see no harm in the idea."

"Thank you."

"Edric trains with our brother Lucas. Jon and I train with our sister Alysanne."

"Alysanne fights with a sword," Arya asked.

"She's almost as good as Jon. Have no fear Sansa, she is also a lady."

Sansa's cheeks nearly matched the color of her hair. "I did not mean to offend anyone."

"There is no offense sweet sister," Jon offered. "I am certain that our Dornish ways are quite unusual to our northern kindred. We would, love to know both of you more, and have wished for many years to meet you and our brothers."

"I'm glad that you are here," Arya responded before an uncomfortable silence fell again. "I miss my brothers. Bran woke up, but he wasn't able to say goodbye to us when we left Winterfell."

The boys tensed. "What happened," they asked as one.

Lord Stark's lips pressed together in a grim line. "He fell from one of the towers of Winterfell. He was unconscious for some time, but has now awoken. He will never be able to walk again."

Arthur looked between his father and sisters. "I am terribly sorry to hear that. Hopefully we may meet him as well one day."

Their father's answer was not the most positive of replies. "We will see what can be done my son," was all he said.

Arthur inclined his head somewhat sadly, but pressed on. "All of you, and our brothers, are welcome to visit us at Starfall whenever you wish. As future Queen, it would be good for you to become acquainted with Dorne."

Sansa's normally impeccable manners were not quite made for her present situation. She stared, wide-eyed, at her half-brothers for some time. "I believe that you are correct. It would be a pleasure to visit Dorne and Starfall, whenever father believes is appropriate."

It was their father's turn to shift awkwardly in his seat. "We will discuss that later."

The night wore on in much the same manner. They spoke in short bursts and then faded into uncomfortable silence. When Lord Beric arrived with Edric, the conversation was easier and less focused on their unusual family situation and more on swords and Dorne. In the end it was decided that Lord Dondarrion and the boys would remain in King's Landing for a few more weeks so that they might all spend time with one another. The following morning they settled into an inn near the Red Keep.

Their time of peacefully getting acquainted was rather short lived. Two days after the Tournament of the Hand ended, word reached King's Landing that Tyrion Lannister was being held captive by Catelyn Stark. That same evening, Ser Jaime Lannister attacked Lord Stark and his men. All of men who had been accompanying Lord Eddard that day were killed, and Ned's leg was broken. If not for Lord Beric and Vayon Poole, Arthur and Jon would have chased after Ser Jaime when he fled the city. Instead, they waited beside their father's bed until he awoke. Every day they trained harder than ever, and swore to kill the Kingslayer.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 was revised onabout the first of the month. Just a few changes to improve the paragraph flows._


	6. Nothing is Simple

They shared the mid-day meal as they had every year for nearly fifteen years. While Ashara Dayne and Oberyn Martell ate many meals together throughout the year, one day of the year was different from all the others. Elia's nameday was their special day to meet with one another, to reflect and remember the one who had been taken from them. They always met in the same room that day of the year. The room was modestly sized, with a large balcony overlooking the orchards and the sea beyond. There was no room in Starfall that Elia Martell had loved more.

"Why did Ellaria not come with you this time," Ashara asked as she stirred her soup. Across the table sat Prince Oberyn, sipping wine from a silver goblet.

He lowered the cup and sighed. "She prefers to leave me to my own devices on this day. When you and I reminisce, she feels out of place. She does not share our history, and she never met my sister."

Ashara bowed her head with understanding. "I worried that she was more concerned with your affection for me."

He favored her with a throaty laugh. "She understands my ways, just as you do."

"Yes, but she is bastard born and I am not. What would your sister think of what I am now I wonder?"

"She would bid us marry, of that I am certain."

"A woman with so many bastards?" She smirked mischievously.

"To a man with so many bastards, a perfect match." They laughed heartily and he reached across the table to hold her hand. "She should still be here with us."

Her smile dropped, replaced by a tangible sorrow. "I still miss her. I remember the first time the two of you came here. The way the three of us ran through the castle and orchards. I believe that our mothers were somewhere between amused and horrified at our antics. Then they sequestered us in here one day." She looked around the room, remembering their youth. "I can still remember her laughter in this room. She loved the scent of the lemon trees mixing with the salt air. Even when we were on Dragonstone she would talk about how much she loved this room."

"We will avenge her soon." His black eyes narrowed. His voice was hushed and low. She pulled her hand from his and stood. She walked stiffly to the balcony, he followed behind her.

"You mean to use my sons to avenge her." She crossed her arms at her chest and stared firmly at the horizon.

He ran a hand along her back, from neck to waist. "Jon is not your son," he hissed in her ear.

"He _is_ my son. _I_ sang him to sleep. _I_ kissed his bruises. _ I _watched over him when he was sick." She turned to face him, eyes blazing. "Do _not_ tell me that he is not mine."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and held her tightly. "He will be our king one day. That has always been the plan. I have trained your sons to be warriors and they will fight the coming war. Their running away to King's Landing proves that they are ready."

"All that it proves is that they wanted to meet their father and sisters. They are young and impulsive. Even if they are ready to fight a war, is the rest of Westeros? Can you guarantee that Dorne would have enough support? Patience..."

"I am weary of patience. Too long has the blood of my sister and niece and nephew cried out for vengeance. Do you not feel their loss? Every night I hear their screams for justice. Do you not hear their cries?"

Tears spilled slowly from her eyes. "Can the blood of Arthur and Jon in battle bring justice for the murders of Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon? Would your death in battle bring justice? If Dorne raises its banners alone we would all die. Martell and Dayne would be extinguished."

"Would not your precious Ned protect you and your children?" He smiled cruelly at her and held her arms still, though she struggled to free herself from his grip.

Her eyes narrowed. "He would do his best."

"A man who has not seen his children or you in near a decade. Why you have so much faith in him I will never understand."

"He would have married me if the rebellion never happened."

"So he told you. How a man so boring charmed his way to your virtue..."

"Stop it! You met Ned in passing seventeen years ago. He was the only man I have ever met who wanted to know me. A hundred men looked at me and only wanted my body. He looked at me and wanted my heart."

He released a hand from her shoulder and ran it along her cheek, brushing away her tears with the motion. "And me?"

She laughed. "You stole my first kiss when I was fourteen years old and you insisted that we still play in the Water Gardens."

He grinned salaciously at her. "I would have stolen more if Elia had not found us."

"She scolded you quite soundly if I recall."

"She forbade me from ever trying to _dishonor_ you."

"You never have," she breathed, holding his piercing gaze.

He pulled her close and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as his hands ran the length of her back. Eventually they pulled apart, lust filling their eyes. She took his hand and led him from the room to her chambers at the end of the corridor. It was their way of remembering and forgetting, as it had been for fifteen years.

The first time they had shared a bed, Ashara had been several months pregnant with Arthur. Ashara had never seen her trysts with Oberyn to be out of love, though they did care for one another. There was a certain sense of comfort Ashara drew from her closeness to the Red Viper of Dorne. If either of them had lived their lives according to how their parents would have wished, there was a fair chance that they would have been wed. However with her four bastards and his eight, neither of them were seen as being marriable. Not that either had any particular interest in marriage in their present situations.

Some time later, when they were still abed, their conversation turned back to the children. She lay on her stomach, stretched across the bed. He sat beside her, running a lazy hand along her spine.

"Alys needs to visit Sunspear soon, though I am considering waiting to have her go until the boys return."

"Why does she need to go?"

"We are trying to broker a contract with one of the spice merchants. I allow her to handle most of the affairs of Starfall. Until Edric is of age and weds or until she weds, there is much she can learn by overseeing the family business."

"Including your trade agreements."

She made a sleepy, affirmative sound. "Only with new contracts. I sit with her when we renegotiate with our current merchants. In a few years Edric will attend those meetings as well. Typically I have one or both of the boys go with her, but as they are away."

"Would you like me to go with her?"

She turned so that faced him and smiled. "If you wish, my prince."

He laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I could bring Jon and Arthur back from King's Landing instead."

"And let everyone believe that you are trying to provoke a war? We received a letter a few days past that they are safely in Lord Beric's custody and visiting with Lord Stark. I do not believe that it would be wise for you to retrieve them."

"Nor would my brother. Were I to travel to the capitol, my brother would likely believe that I went to kill the king."

Her brow raised and she her lips twisted into a smirk. "I would think it as well."

"Does everyone believe that I thirst so deeply for blood?"

"From Dorne to the Wall, all men know that Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne has an unquenchable thirst for many things. From blood to wine to women, you are always ever craving." She wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her breathless.

"I would return your sons without bloodshed," he murmured into her neck once their kisses slowed.

"I would rather you protect my daughter."

"Have you seen her with a sword," he scoffed. "She could kill any man who dared to lay a hand on her."

"She is my firstborn, and my only daughter."

He smoothed her hair and tucked several loose strands behind her ears. "Have I ever treated your children as anything less than my own?"

"Never."

"And I never will."

* * *

><p>Alysanne rode her horse along the coast shortly after daybreak. There was no feeling that she loved more than the wind whipping against her face as she raced her sandsteed along the beach and headlands. There was no feeling that she hated more than brushing her hair out after her morning rides. She longed for the thin, easy to manage hair that was common among the Dornish, but her hair was as northern as her father.<p>

She was packed for her journey to Sunspear to negotiate with spice traders from the Summer Isles. She knew that the negotiations would only last a few days, and that they were important for increasing her family's wealth and status. House Dayne was among the wealthiest families in Dorne, and by far the oldest, it was their goal and desire to become a trade center in western Dorne. Yet it was not to Sunspear that she longed to go, but to King's Landing to see her father and half-sisters.

She was jealous that her brothers had left her behind when they packed their swords and armor and fled to see their father. She was angry that they had not told her of their plans. Furious that they had not taken her with them. She should have known that they would try to meet their father. She should have thought to run to him as well.

She saw the ravens flying to the maester's tower when she was nearly back at the gates of Starfall. The black birds stood out starkly against the white of the spires of her home. She rode swiftly across the causeway which ran between the mainland and the island upon which Starfall was built.

She slowed her pace as she passed beneath the entry gates of the castle. Already there were men and women milling about the castle grounds to perform their duties. They greeted her with polite nods of the head before continuing on their ways. She made her way to the stables, where she dismounted and led her stallion to his stall.

"How was your ride my lady," Andrey asked, as she was loosening the many belts from her mount. Andrey was grey and long bearded, with few teeth and countless wrinkles, but his eyes and mind were still sharp. He was their stable master, and had been so for many long years.

"Refreshing," she replied with a smile, her violet eyes dancing with merriment. "There is nothing in this world as wonderful as riding at daybreak on a sunny day."

He smiled back at her, the many gaps in his teeth proudly displayed. "Aye, can't disagree with you on that. I'll get your travel mounts ready for your departure with Prince Oberyn later today. Just be careful, it's like to be very hot today."

"Thank you. I will make certain that we do not exhaust the horses."

She walked from the stables to the main castle at a leisurely pace. She went over the things she needed to accomplish before leaving. Other than her goodbyes to her mother, aunts, and brother, she needed to send off a few letters and change into her travel clothes. She was close upon her rooms when her aunt Allyria found her.

Allyria's brown hair hung loose about her shoulders. Her blue-violet eyes were wide with worry. "There you are. You need to speak with your mother right away."

"What is wrong?"

She shook her head. "A raven came bearing ill news. Come with me."

Allyria turned and strode quickly down the hall which led to their family solar. Alysanne followed quickly behind her. She could feel panic gripping her heart. She had no idea what news they could have received, but her thoughts flew directly to her brothers.

When they entered the family solar, her mother was seated at the desk, holding a letter in her hands. She was wiping at tears which were falling from her eyes. Her aunt Marissa was sewing quietly beside her. Prince Oberyn paced behind them, eyes blazing with anger. His hands twitched at his side, reaching for swords that were not strapped to his body.

"Take a seat," Ashara said, looking up. Allyira and Alysanne both sat near her. Ashara passed the letter to her daughter and rested her face in her hands.

Alysanne read the letter slowly, trying to understand everything Lord Beric had said. There was a conflict in the Riverlands between Houses Lannister and Tully, brought about by Lady Catelyn Stark holding Tyrion Lannister custody in the Vale. Ser Jaime Lannister, in retaliation had attacked Lord Stark's men and Lord Stark himself. Lord Stark was unconscious and his leg was broken. Jon and Arthur were retained in King's Landing, though they had considered chasing after the Kingslayer.

"I will go to King's Landing," Oberyn muttered when Alysanne looked up from the letter.

"That will be seen as an act of war," Ashara replied sharply.

"There is already war, my lady. The boys are my squires and subjects of my brother. They will fight a war for Lord Stark and I will lead them as I always have."

Ashara bit her lip and looked down at her hands. She said no more.

"I will ride with Prince Oberyn to retrieve my brothers and see that our father is well," Alys said firmly. "We are children of House Stark. It is our duty to support our father. The Lannisters attacked us. It is our duty to respond in kind."

"Alys," her mother began, concern showing in her tones.

"I am the eldest child of Lord Eddard Stark," Alysanne nearly shouted as she stood. "It is my duty to defend the honor of my houses. My brothers are there, my sisters. I will not stand by while our family is attacked!"

Ashara turned her gaze from her daughter to Prince Oberyn. "It seems that you have turned all of my children into warriors." She turned back to her daughter, weary. "Be safe my love. My heart would never mend if I lost you or your brothers."

Alys walked to her mother and embraced her tightly. "I will keep them safe."

Ashara laid a gentle hand on her daughter's face. "I need someone to keep you safe."

Oberyn laid a hand on Ashara's shoulder and the other on Alysanne's back. "I will keep her safe. I promise." He pulled away and strode to the door. "Meet me at the stables in an hour Alys. Ashara, wait three days after our departure to send word to my brother and daughters if you send word by raven. If you have a man that you trust completely, send him to my brother today explaining everything. I will make no move on behalf of Dorne that Doran does not sanction, but I am not a patient man."

The Prince swept out of the room a moment later, ready for blood and battle.

"We will come back mother, safe and whole, I swear it."

Ashara squeezed her daughter's hand tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Alysanne left the room a few moments later. She hurried to her rooms and changed from her morning riding dress into her travel linens and leathers. Her handmaids brushed through her hair and wove it into a tight braid. When she was ready, she made her way down to the courtyard of the castle. Already waiting were Prince Oberyn and twenty guards of Houses Martell and Dayne. Her mother, aunts, and little brother were waiting in the courtyard as well. She hugged her mother and aunts goodbye, and then knelt before her brother.

"I will be back soon," she said as she embraced him.

He looked to the ground, his dark purple eyes heavy with tears. "Mom said that our father is hurt. Will he be ok?"

"I don't know, but I do know that he will do everything in his power to be ok so that he can meet you." She stood, kissing the top of his head on her way up, and walked toward the waiting men.

Their horses were brought out, already saddled and loaded with supplies. They mounted their steeds and rode forth through the gates of Starfall. Alysanne and Oberyn led the men down the causeway and then northward to the Red Mountains of Dorne. From there they would travel north and east, to King's Landing and uncertainty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_My thanks to you, my lovely readers for the support you give me._

_Marissa is the name I have given to Edric's mother, she is unnamed in canon._

_I have never written Oberyn before, so I hope that I did him justice._


End file.
